With the advance of science and technology, various display devices have been widely used in televisions, mobile phones, notebook computers or tablets. Generally, conventional injection and extrusion molding processes have been used to manufacture the light guiding panels, such that the light may be guided to the whole display panel by the light guiding panels.
However, injection and extrusion molding processes may limit the width of the light guiding panel, and it would be difficult to manufacture the light guiding panel having width less than 0.3 mm by such processes. Besides, as the panels become thinner, mura or hotspot issues are more easily to shown, thereby these issues may affect the display quality.